why
by chrizcooz
Summary: One month ago Freddie and Trina had sex. Now she coming back to go the college. What worse is that she living with Carly. Now Freddie on a mission to get a answer to his number one question. Will he get his answer or will his question go unanswered forever.
1. why we hate her

**A/n: ok this is my first time writing a crossover. This is my story for the challenge king. **

**I do not own Victorious or icarly.**

It was just another day at the Carly residences. Carly was working at the computer, Sam was eating pizza at he table, and Freddie was TV. Carly started to ring so she picked it up. "Hello tori." it was tori. The two of them had become good friends after the party and Steven.

"Hey Carly listen I have I really big flavor to ask of you." "Much more than the one where you asked as to help won the heart of jade." It was about a month ago when tori used icraly to tell jade how she felt. The two of them get together right after the show. "Yea thinks for that by the way and yes it much bigger than that. My sister Trina is coming to Seattle to go to college. And I was wondering if you could let her stay there." "No way that girl crazy."

Everybody here knows that Trina is a little on the crazy side. "Please Carly I'll own you one." "You already own me one." The tori kept pleading to Carly so her sister can stay with Carly. After a few minutes Carly give in to tori. "Thank you so much. She will be there tomorrow." Carly up the hung up the phone and went back to working on the computer. "carlys are you going to tell us who that was on the phone?" Carly turned her attention to her long-time friend Sam. "Yea that was tori. She wanted us to let her sister stay here." "And you said no right" Freddie said.

That one thing that Sam and Freddie can argue on; they both really didn't like Trina. "No I said yes." "Carly why would you say yes?" both Sam and Freddie said at the same time. They had their reason for hating Trina. The reason why they hated her so much that Carly didn't know or understand. Just then spencer comes out of his room wearing camping gear and two camping bags. "Hello people!" they all started to laugh at spencer. "Dude, why are you wearing that?" "Well Sam I'm going to go camping with socko for two weeks." He picks up the bag and walks out without saying anything else.

"Ok that wasn't like spencer at all." Freddie says. "Hey Carly are you going to tell us why you let Trina stay here or not?" Sam had said going to lie down on the couch. "No I don't have to explain myself. She staying and that finally." Carly stand up to her two friends. "Well I won't be her as long as she here!" Freddie yells and then walks out the door.

"Ok so why do you hate Trina so much?" Carly had to know why the two of them hated the girl so much. Trina was always nice to Carly so she couldn't understand why they hated her so much. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." "I'm your best friend Sam, you can tell me everything." Sam didn't know how to tell Carly.

"Every time I see that girl I think that I could have been her." Carly really didn't understand. Sam and Trina aren't anything a like. "if I didn't met you, I could hav easily ended up like that. Not caring about anyone but myself. So when I met you and avoided that path I really lucked out." Now she understands why her friend heated Trina so much. "I'm tried can I take spencer room." Carly nod and Sam walks into spencer room. She wonders if she sound go and talk with Freddie. He could have the same reason for hating Trina as Sam. She come to reason and went to her room. She figures that she'll let him cool down first before talking to him.

**Freddie's point of view**

I stormed back into my room and jumped on the bed. Trina can't be coming back.

Flashback one month ago

_I walked into my apartment. Thank god that my mom went somewhere and isn't coming back for two more month. I hear a girl crying on my couch. It was Trina Vega, the sister of tori who we just help win the heart of jade. "Hello…" "Oh, sorry I just needed somewhere to cry and on one was in here." I went to sit next to her. "What Happen?" I had to know; I mean I could just let a girl cry now could i. "my boyfriend broke up with me for a girl with…" "With what?"_

"_A girl with bigger boobs." She finishes. I looked down to her crest. Her boobs were big then any i ever seen, so why would same one break up with her? "You like my chest don't you Freddie?" I didn't know what to say. "by the big bulge in your pants I say you do." She garbs my dick and pulls it out of my pants. "Wow you pretty big, do you know how big you are?" I nod my head no. _

_I could believe what was happening right now. She went into the kitchen and came back with a ruler. She lined it up with my dick. "Wow 10 inches long dick. Your way bigger than my boyfriend." she moves her head closer to my dick. "wait, let's go to my room" _

_End of flashback _

It not that I didn't have a good time with Trina, it that when I woke up she was gone. I was so mad that I let that happen. I don't want to see that girl again. But now Carly had to let the girl back in to my life. It not her fault thought she didn't know that Trina and I had sex.

Now I have to face the problem that faces me. I had to know why she just life my alone. She didn't leave a note or anything like that. I had to know why; even if I kill me to find out I still had to know _why_.

**Ok there it is the first chapter of the story. Leave a review please.**


	2. reasons

**A/n: there you go the second chapter of why. Freddie hated for Trina is simple. She fucked him and left without saying something.**

**Freddie point of view**

_Why. _The curse word that made me hates Trina so much. She should be here in least the one hour. One hour for me to think of what to say. What will I say to her? What do you say to the girl that fucked you and left without a goodbye?

There was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it to see that it was Carly. "Hey Freddie, mind if I come in." I let her in. I know why she was here; she wants to know why I hate Trina so much. "What do you want?" I had to ask so she doesn't think I already know why she here.

"Why do you hate Trina so much?" And there it is the golden question. "If I told you I you wouldn't understand." "You know Sam said the same thing and I understand why she hated Trina so much." I know why Sam hated Trina so much. I told her she was being silly about the fucking thing. "I know why Sam hates Trina so much. But you guys don't need to know why I hate Trina so much."

"Well icarly today and you said that you won't be at my place as long…" I cut her off "don't worry about that, I'll be there okay." She nods and leaves. I check the time, fuck only a few minutes left. How long were we really talking?

A few minutes later a heard Trina talking with Carly. I opened my door and saw them walking into Carly's. I waited a moment before walking in. they both looked at me. When I turned me attention to Trina, I thought my heart would stop. Her beautiful face was the same; her breast had gotten bigger since the last time, and she was wearing a pair of shorts that hugged her ass so perfect. "Hey Freddie, what are you doing here?" "It almost time for icarly so a though I might look at the computers." She nods and takes Trina to a room.

I go upstairs and start setting up for icarly. It didn't take long for me to do so, so I sit down on the hood of the prop car that spencer give to us. Just then Trina walked in. "well hello there." She slowly walks closer. There was something about the way her hips moved with every step. I couldn't take my eyes off her even if I wanted to. "Hey tr… Trina." She comes to sit next to me. "Have you forgotten what happen to us; the sex?" "No I haven't forgotten what happen between us. Can we tell me wh…" I was cut off by Sam and Carly walking through the door.

"Ok Freddie get behind the camera and let the stars take the stage." Fucking great; just when I could have ask my golden question Sam has to say something. I move off the car and to the camera.

**After icarly**

"Wow you guys that was really funny what you did to the doorman." Trina said as she walked down the stairs with us. "Thanks Trina." Sam had said. I could believe it; she had something nice to Trina. "So who wants to show my around Seattle?" It looked like Sam and Carly were going to say they would go but I could have that. "I'll take you." They all turned stunned but they went away and I was left with Trina. "Well let's get going." She said and we walk out the door.

**Carly's point of view**

We waited until they left before we can back out. "Thank god Freddie said that. Being stuck with that all day is enough for a person to kill themselves." I still couldn't believe that Freddie offered to show Trina around Seattle. I thought he hated her. I guess he was giving her a thought of having a friendship with her.

"Well what do you think?" Sam says kicking me out of my train of thought. "What." "I said what you think about Freddie and Trina. That chiz that just happened?" wow, I didn't think that Sam would put any though to it. "Well I think Freddie is trying to be friends with Trina. Seeing as she going to been here for a long time."

"No, no. mama saw how Freddie kept his eyes on her. And she was flirting with him. I think that they might be in love with each other." She says get up and going to the kitchen. "Oh man, you don't have any pizza. Well, mama going out to get some pizza." "Sam you don't have to go out. I'll order some." Her face lights up and she jumps back on to the couch. "Wake mama up when pizza comes."

I order pizzas but I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam said. Could the two of them really be in love? About half an hour later the pizzas come. I paid the guy and give him a 5 dollar tips. "Sam wake up." She didn't move an inch. "Sam pizza." "What pizza where?" I put the pizza on the table and went into the kitchen. I come back with two plates and two cup. "What do you want to drink Sam?"

"coke." I took the bottle of coke out the fridge and went back into the living room. "Carly I really hope that Freddie isn't in love with Trina." "Why not Sam if there in love then we should be together." Sam looks at me and her face expression change for hopeful to angry. "well I don't' want them to be together!" she was really angry now. "Sam what's wrong, I thought you would be happy that Freddie was able to be without you."

I guess I was wrong about why Sam hated Trina. Did she do that last time when she was here? While they were dating. "I DON'T WANT THEM TOGETHER BECAUSE I WANT TO GET BACK WITH FREDDIE!"

**A/n: well there you go. The real reason why Sam hate's Trina. She thinks that Freddie is in love with Trina and Sam wants Freddie back. And what reason did Trina have for leaving Freddie high and dry after sex.**


	3. fun night out

**Carly point of view**

I couldn't believe what Sam just said to me. She wants to get back together with Freddie. "Why?" It the only thing that I can ask her. "I love him, Carly that why. You have to help me. Freddie can't be with that girl Trina." "I'll do what I can to help you Sam. I'll be right back ok. You can have the pizza that here."

"Don't need to tell me twice." She goes over to the pizza box and takes a slice. I grab my coast and go out the door. Hopefully I can get to them in time. I see them walking down the street and their holding hands. "Hey guys. Mind if I come with you?" "Yes we do, so bye." Trina says and turns her attention back to Freddie. "Hey play nice you two. Of course you can Carly."

Thank god for Freddie's little crush on me. "so where are we going first?" I ask. My phone starts to ring and I pick it up. "Carly where are you?" "Sam, I'm with Trina and Freddie right now. It doesn't look good for you. I think Trina wants Freddie for herself."

"Keep me updated ok." I let her know that I will and she hangs up the phone. "Carly we're going to get some pizza are you coming." "Why did you have to ask her, we could have just gone there ourselves?" Trina yells at Freddie. "Sure let's go get pizza." As we walk to the pizza shop I try to get between Trina and Freddie but it looks like all Freddie doing is paying attention to Trina.

That not good for Sam. We enter the pizza shop and we get some pizza. "What kind do you want babe." Freddie called her babe, oh boy sam. I don't think Sam has a chance to beat Trina. "Any kind is fine sweetheart." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Freddie and Trina might really love each other.

Oh I feel sorry for Sam right now. No I can't give up; Freddie needs to be with, Sam. "Here you go two slices of pizza." Wait, two slices, didn't they get one for me. "Here you go Carly." "Wait didn't you get one Freddie?" He nods no and we get walking to, somewhere because I have no idea where we going.

"Here you go babe." Trina gives him half of her pizza. "Thank you baby." "Are you guys dating? Because if you're not dating, I'll take that pretty thing of your arms."

We all around and we saw some boy who had dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants. He looked like he was 21 and stupid. "Back up pal, she's with me." Freddie stepped up to him. "What are you going to do about it if I don't?" "Ok guys lets be friends here." I was trying to keep the peace here. "Back off man last chance." The guys pushed Freddie and he fell to the floor.

"Ok guys you don't need to fight for me." I had to say something, anything top stop this. "Not you Carly, her." The boy pointed to Trina. I can't believe this! "I'm a give you one last chance. Back up or else." Freddie charges at him without any warning.

Punches being thrown left and right. Freddie was able to get the guy away. "I'll be back for that girl. Don't think this is over by a long shot!" the boy runs away as fast as he can, or at least I think he did. "My hero!" Trina over to Freddie and pulls me into a kiss.

That it then, Sam I failed you so much today. I'll make it up to you though Sam, I will. I walked away from them.

**Freddie point of view **

I don't love Trina; at least I don't think I do. I just playing the game that she started. But then again I'm not sure _why. Why_ that cursed that by my enemy for the past month. I wanted to make sure I give Trina time before asking.

Yet here I'm fight to protect so guy, who if he want Trina a month ago we would let he have her. But no one will have Trina be me. Shit, maybe I do love Trina. We pull apart and we both are breathing heavily. "hey want to go back to your place for a piece of pie." She says with a seductive simle. Of fuck my dick is big again.

Only for her. "ok but what kind of pie." I pulled her close to me and smack her dead on her ass. She let out a moan of pleasure. "Oh does someone like having their ass smack." I did it again but I bit harder. She lets out another moan. "Oh fuck Freddie; if you keep smacking me, I'm going to have to take you right here." So I smacked her ass once again. "Oh Freddie let go back to your place." Maybe I can have my kind of fun with Trina. "True we could go back to my place, but then i would have to give you a spanking for being a bad girl.

I smacked her one more time as hard as I could. It took everything she had not to moan for me. "Let's go."

Back at Freddie's place

I sat down on the couch when we walked into my house. She bended herself over my knees. "Now, for being a naughty girl you have to be spanked." I started smacking her ass softly. I want her but I didn't want to hurt her. "Oh Freddie harder." I did as she wanted. "Hey Freddie I heard what happen… oh my god!"

Oh shit, what the fuck is Sam doing here? "Sam what the fuck are you doing here!?" "Carly told me what happen to you, I just wanted to see if you're ok, but I guess you're too busy smacking dog ass!" she started to cry and run out.

Now the word _why_ has cursed me twice.

**A/n: ok there you go. Sorry it took so long. School was a bicth these last few weeks. Now thing are better so I should update sooner. **


	4. sorry

**A/n: there you go the fourth chapter of why. Freddie hated for Trina is simple. She fucked him and left without saying something.**

**Freddie point of view**

The word _why_ has curse me again. Sam and Trina, the word _why_ has chosen you. "I'm sorry Freddie, I didn't mean for this to happen." Trina says putting a hand on my shoulder. "It not your fault Trina, it mine." I walked out of door.

Only to be stopped by Carly. I heard Sam crying and all I wanted to do was go in there and cheer her up. "What the fuck Freddie, what the fuck!" "Carly get out of the way and let me see her." I tried to push Carly out the way but she wouldn't move. "Carly please move, I want to talk to sam." "No you don't get to have a chance with Sam anymore."

I had no idea what Carly meant be that but I don't have time for that. "Carly let me thought, I need to see Sam!" "No, like I said you don't get to see Sam anymore!"

She pushed me out of the way and went back inside. "Freddie, I'm sorry about this. I should just go back to L.A." "No stay here, move in with me."

"Ok."

Carly's point of view

"Thank you for that Carly. I could..." "Don't you say another word. I did it for you." I sat down next to her. I pull her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. "It ok Sam, you can cry on me." With that the tears started to come. "How can her do that to me? I thought he loved me."

I didn't know what to say to her. I thought he loved her too. "It ok Sam, I'm here and I won't do anything like that to you."

We sit there for minutes, all she did was cry. I'm going to make Freddie pay for this. Sam id so perfect and he goes for that little bitch. Man if Sam heard me though, she would be making fun of me. "Hey Carly, I'm going to bed, can I take spencer's room?" "You know you can Sam." She walks out of the room and into spencer's room. I should get so sleep too.

**Freddie point of view**

Why, the cursed word. It first made it know when Trina fucked me and left without a word. Now it got Sam, why was she so upset about me having fun with Trina. "Hey Freddie, I'm going to get my stuff." I nodded and she left.

I have to talk with Sam somehow. She can't avoid me forever; we have to do icarly so there. All I have to do now is wait. "Freddie they put my stuff outside." "So what bad about that?"

She shows me the box with her stuff, and the word bitch was all over it. "It was Sam, it had to be her." Trina was ready to kill Sam, but I had to stop her. I need Sam alive, so I can get a why answered. "Go in my room and get some sleep, I'll talk to them." She went back in to my room.

I got up and went into Carly place. "Carly, where Sam?" she wasn't there so I went into her room. "Carly where Sam." "Freddie, I'm sleeping and I won't tell you." She gets off the bed and pushes me out the room.

Fucking shit Carly, I need that why answered. I walked out of Carly's place and back into mine. "Hey Freddie did you talk to them?" No I didn't talk to them. I'll try again tomorrow." I sat down next to her and she put her legs on my lap. "Do you still want to give me a spanking or do you want to do something else?" I looked at her for a moment and thought about her ass. "Nope lets watch a movie. Don't take it the wrong way Trina, I love your ass." She moves closer to me, and I can tell what she wants. I can't help but give in to her. "On the other hand your ass is really good."

**Carly's point of view**

After I pushed Freddie out I got up and went into spencer's room. I heard moan coming for the room. Oh...my...god, Sam playing with herself! "Oh Freddie!" When I heard that, something snapped and I wanted to lose control. I felt enraged with her. "Oh Freddie, right there Freddie." Fucking bicth, _why_ would she do this to herself? I marched right into the room.

"Sam how the fuck can you do this to yourself!" she shot up and look real, real, real… horny. Wow, I walk in on her and she still looked horny, very horny I should say. "Carly it not what it looks like." "Then what does it look like Sam?" she panic and looks around the room and turns back to me. "Ok you got me there Carly, it what it looks like." She goes over to pick her underwear up and I couldn't help but check her ass out.

What the fuck, I never did anything like that before. Checking out a girl is one thing but, this is my best friend. Hell Sam like a sister to me. I hadn't notice that I was staring at her ass until she speak up.

"Carly if you done liking at my ass, then do you want to do something." Oh fuck, I got caught. "Oh, we could work on a bit for icarly." "Ohh, I didn't mean work Carly, I meant food." We laugh and we walk into the kitchen. I look at Sam and all she doing is watching the door, most likely waiting for Freddie to walk though. "Hey I still have some fired chicken…." I could finish my sentence before Sam took the bucket of chicken and took a bit of one of the legs.

"This is cold." "Sit on the couch I'll heat this up for us." I took the bucket form her and watch her… more like watched her ass as she went over to the couch. "Are you sure you don't want me to bend over the couch; so you can get a better look at my ass Carly." I turned back to the kitchen but I couldn't help but think: _why can't I stop looking at sa… Sam ass. _

**A/n: I'm sorry I'm late. I have no excuse for why I'm late.**


	5. love

**A/n: there you go the five chapter of why. **

**Freddie's point of view **

"No way, that didn't happen!" "Yea, through my mom right into the table." We both sat there laugh at what one mom did to me. "So Freddie, how you like me to suck your dick?" I was taken back by what she just asked. "Well do you?" She moves her hand into my pants and pull my hard di... member out. "Looks like he wants me to."

She lowers her head and in a second, all of me is in her. I still can't believe that I'm letting her do this again. OH, it her mouth is like an oven. So fucking warm. "Trina move faster." And without warning she moves faster.

"Oh yes Trina, I'm so close!" With that I come. Trina takes all of me and counties to blow me. Of fuck, guess there a round two. She moves just as fast as she did the first time. "

The first time, when she run afterwards. But I'm not mad about anymore. because she's here now and I love her.

**Carly's point of view **

I finished heating up the chicken and went back to the couch with sam. "Oh good mama loves me some chicken." Sam says taking a piece of chicken and eating it within seconds. "Wow I'll never know how you eat food so fast." "Lots of practice Carly." She takes a piece of chicken and hands one to me.

"Thank you sam." She takes a piece of chicken and eats it herself. "so what do you want to do?" "Eat and eat, then sleep, why?" I shake my head and went for a piece of chicken. There was a knock on the on the door. "Who is it, if it Freddie **go away**!" "No, it me tori!" I was going to get up but I was stopped by sam. "Let me, that way you can get your fill of mama _ass._

She gets up slowly and shakes her ass right in front of me. All I want to do is grab her ass and give it a little squeeze. Fuck, why can't I get these thought out of my mind? She moves slowly to the door, shaking her hips with every step she takes.

She open the door and tori(who was alone and not with jade, which was surprising) walked in. "hey Carly, hey sam.! How are you guys." "We are ok, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" She sits down on the couch and begins to cry. "Tori, what happen?" "Jade and I brock up."

"Oh my god, what happen?". "She..."just then jade comes bursting in. "tori please talk to me." "Get out jade!" Jade slowly moves to tori and tori, who I guess is stunned form see jade, doesn't move.

"Tori, you are the light of life. There's not another person in the world I can say about that to or about them. You want to know where I was."

Jade gets down on one knee. She pulls out a small black box out of her back pocket. "I was out with a girl yes, but that girl was cat and she was helping me pick this out."

She opens the box and outcome the ring. "Like I said, you're the light of my world and I would give everything I have and myself to be with you. So, tori Vega, will you marry me?"

A/n: I know, I know, I both late and this chapter is really short. But you can see why it short.


	6. why

**A/n: there you go the five chapter of why. **

**Freddie's point of view **

"Trina, I need you to stop, I have to go do icarly." She lets my dick free form her mouth. "I sure wish that you could stay." I get up and grab my camera form out of my room. "Do you want to come and watch?" "Nah, I think I'll make something here and watch it online." She comes and plants a kiss on my check. I walk out of the apartment and in to Carly's apartment "ok guys, we have a show to do!"

Everyone turn to face me. I see Carly and Sam by the stairs. Jade, who is on one knee in front of tori? When did they get here? I pulled outside by Carly and i see her slam the door. "What the fuck Freddie! You just don't come yelling into someone place!" "Sorry, what's going on in there?"

"Jade was asking tori to marry her." I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What but they only been together for one month." "Sam and I don't get it ether, but it what jade wanted to do, and before you ask me, tori didn't say anything." Just then Sam comes out with a smile on her face "tori said yes, there getting married. They want to tell everyone on icarly."

"They can't the show is full, we can't drop anyone." "Freddie, they can say something really quick." I shook my head, knowing that I could have any more problems with Carly or Sam.

Icarly:

Sam: next on icarly

Carly: you all remember our friend's tori and jade

I move the camera to jade and tori.

Sam: well guess what

Tori and jade: we're getting married!

Sam pushes a button on the remote and it rains confetti. If you're watching at home, the married would flash. Sam pushes another button and wedding bells starts to ring.

Carly: well that it for us

Freddie: and we are clear!

Carly point of view

We went downstairs when the show was. Tori and jade stayed for a bit, but they soon left. I turned and like at Sam and I knew that she wanted me to leave so she can talk to Freddie. I didn't want to, but I know I have to. I got up and want into my room.

I must have been in here for five minutes before Sam come running in crying. Freddie comes running in after her but I grab him and we left the room. "Want the fuck did you say to Sam!" "She asked me why I did what I did with Trina, then one thing led to the next and then she told me she loves me and I told her that I love Trina."

"Now you have to leave." I grab him again and toss him out the place. I went to me room and Sam was still crying and I want to help. "How could he not love me? Am I not loveable?" "Sam, it not you it him." I lay down on the bed with her and I hold her close. "I don't understand it Carly, I don't?" I start to rib her back to try and calm her down.

That all I can think about is her. Maybe I love… nah, it something else. "Carly, can you have sex with me?" I was stunned by what Sam just said. "Please Carly I need something that Freddie doesn't have." She moves to kiss me. Everything is felling so good and right. One minute later it was two girls in bed with nothing on.

She leaves a wet trail of kiss down to my nipple. Wow, never thought I be talking like this. "Oh, Sam…" "Don't worry baby there will be no teasing." She move straight to my core and starts pumping two fingers into me. "My god Carly, you're so wet, you been thinking about this." She moves faster and pushes another finger inside. "Oh Sam I'm so close." "Come for me Carly." With that I'm coming.

She continues her pumping and pushes deeper inside me until she hits my barrier. "Carly, sh…" "It's ok Sam, you can take it." Soon I feel it break and with the next minute I'm coming again. "Carly, I love you" "I love you too Sam, let have friends with benefits relationship."

Freddie point of view

After being thrown out of Carly's I went to my place and Trina was gone. I waited an hour for her to get back. "Trina where have you been?" "I was with tori and jade, I'm so happy for them."

"Why did you leave me?" "What are you talking about?" I was getting really angry right now and I don't know why." I'm talking about the first time we had sex, you left afterwards, why?" she just stood still. "Answer me why!" "Because…"

A/n: I know it a short chapter, but it stills a good one. I think I have two maybe three more chapters for this story. What could Trina reasoning be?


	7. why part 2

**Freddie' point of view **

As I looked Trina in the eye, my anger got worse. "answer me now!" She looked scared, like she thought I was going to hit her. The worse part of this was I would. "Trina answer me!" I was angry, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Well, are you going to answer me or not!"

"Ok, I'll tell you, just don't hurt me." Finally, I'll find out what I've wanted to know for a month. "Ok, after you passed out, my boyfriend called me. he said that he wanted to get back together. I didn't know what to say, I felt great when I was with you. But I loved him Freddie, and I wanted to go back to him. I didn't know what to say to you. so I just walk away, I didn't think I was hurting you by doing that. I'm sorry."

I stand here and I think, I think about everything she just said to me. "Ok, are you still with him?" "No, he dumped me again for a other girl." We walk over the my couch and sit. "Ok, then I can forgive you for what happen, and I'll put it behind us, But your done with that guy you were with." she pulls em into her and we make-out.

**One month later**

It's been a month since Trina told me why she left that day. I've been kinder to her since then. Carly and Sam haven't really talked with me. the only time they do is when it about icarly. I can't say I blame them. i would do the same thing. after every icarly, Carly grabs and throws me out before I can say anything. I know if Sam can forgive me than so can Carly. I've been trying any the time to try and talk with Sam, but every time I get a chance, Carly shows up and stops me.

We have icarly today, so i might get a chance. "hey Trina when do You have to go to your school?" "next week Friday so we have time to be together." she steps form my room and sits we me on the couch. "So, we have two weeks of fun left. " Her hands open my pants ad my member ready to go. "ok, then..."

**Carly's point of view**

"hey Carly, we need to talk about Freddie, we need to forgive him" she sits down next to me. "Why, he broke your heart." "Yea, but I'm over it, I've moved on" "Ok, If you want to forgive him, then we will." she pulls into a kiss, and it soon turn into a make-out session. "come on, we have to do icarly" we go up stairs and we set-up. "Hey, Sam, I'm going to go get Freddie ok" "wait, I want to get him" she walk out the room. guess I'll have to wait. It two minute before Sam and Freddie come in. "Ok, give me a minute and we'll get started." "Wait Freddie, me and Sam have something to tell you. Sam, and I forgive you." we all stand for a moment and then a group hug breaks out.

"ok, let's get icarly started! in 5,4,3,2..

**A/n: I know, I know, bad way to end this story, but don't worry, I'm working on a part 2, so it not the end, just a rest. So challenge king, what do you think?**


End file.
